In facsimile recorders of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,577 to John M. Alden, incorporated herein by reference, a web of moist electrolytic recording paper is drawn from a cassette through a recording zone between a linear electrode on the cassette and scanning styli electrodes carried on a belt along the linear electrode with which the styli cooperate to mark the paper with graphic signals corresponding to electric facsimile or like signals applied to the two electrodes.
Whether the scanning electrodes are styli as in the above cited patent or a helical electrode on a rotating drum as in the copending application Ser. No. 751,649 of John M. Alden, the present invention relates to an improvement of the cassette enclosing the recording web supply.